mercaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
Mercania is not a theocracy but religion is an important aspect of Mercanian life. The officially recognised pantheon of Mercania is The Septenary The Septenary The officially recognised religion of Mercania, and many of its neighbours, is that of the worship of The Seven. A Worshipper of The Septenary is a believer in the pantheon of the seven gods who make up all aspects of life. Although many different interpretations of the gods’ forms exist, the general consensus of most major nations who officially recognise The Septenary is that the gods can be described, in their purest aspects, in two different categories; The three Blood Gods and the four Gods of Season. The Blood Gods The Three Blood Gods are said to be the ancestors of all who walk the lands that we inhabit. When time began, the four Gods of Season ruled over an empty earth. Tired of their perfect creation, they craved chaos and excitement, and collaborated to create the first three humans to walk the earth. It is said that each of the three beings that would later birth the human race were all the purest aspects of the three paths of man. The texts of The Septenary tell us that all men of this earth can trace their lineage back to the three first humans. Whilst all humans have some aspect of all three of The Blood Gods running through their veins, it is the aspect that flows most strongly that dictates the path they will take in life. Most worshippers of the Septenary view a true balance of the three aspects of the Blood Gods as the path to peace inner peace. It is said that the imbalance of blood is the cause of all strife in our world. The Dagger The aspect of schemes, plots and nefarious deeds, The Dagger shares an affinity with those who cloak themselves in shadow and use treachery and trickery as tools in their trade. Those accused of having ‘Daggerblood’ are often those that dabble in theft, espionage and murder. The Hammer The Hammer is the aspect of strength, pride and stoicism. A ‘Bloodhammer’ is a person whose motivations are often clouded by narcissism, rashness and anger. Those that bear an imbalance of the hammer’s blood are often seen in military or naval positions and are seen in ruthless and merciless. The Tongue Those that speak with a ‘Bloodtongue’ are accused so due to their sycophancy and ability to spin the truth. The ability to shake one’s hand for a moment and then insult them to their friends shows an imbalance in the aspect of The Tongue. The Tongue is the aspect of intelligence, deception and bargaining. The Gods of Season The four Gods of Season are said to have created the world which we inhabit in their own image. Sharing their kingdom by changing hands from season to season the four Gods crave imbalance and intrigue to entertain themselves for the eternity in which they exist. Each Newseasons Day, one of the four will spread their blessings across the world, be they gift or curse, and as such the worshipers of The Septenary give offerings to each in their Season to thank them. The Mother The Mother is the God of the Spring and sings the song of rebirth and fertility. She gives life to the plants and creatures of the world and spreads her blessing through health and harvest. Most loved by those who work the land, The Mother is said to pull the crops from the soil and water them with rains. The Father The God of the Summer and singer of the song of industry and toil, The Father rules over the lands in search of hard work and production. The Father is said to hold up the sun for hours longer than any of his siblings, to bless his lands with more light, in which his subjects may work and toil for longer. The Scythe The Scythe brings Autumn to the lands and his arrival is marked with the toll of chimes at one’s doorstep. The God of death and passing on, The Scythe bring peace to those who seek it and a sudden end to those who flee him. When a family member passes away, the children and siblings of the deceased must hold the body until Autumn’s arrival before returning them to the earth, lest they insult The Scythe and steal life which can be given from The Mother. The Scholar Winter is the time of reflection and is ruled over by the Scholar. The Scholar sings the song of progress and craves knowledge from his subjects before he will count the final hour and allow a new year to begin. It is said that when a winter has ended, spring’s saplings will not break through the ice until the Scholar’s subjects have discovered new knowledge. Minor Religions 'The Blood Cult' A sect of The Septenary's faith reject the blessings of the Gods of Season and instead choose to devote themselves entirely to the Blood Gods. Known as the Blood Cult, these mysterious figures mainly keep to themselves. Although not officially recognised by the Kingdom of Mercania, the worship solely of the Blood Gods is not prohibitted on Mercanian soil as those who practise it are still considered faithful to Mercania's Gods. 'Worshippers of The Sea' In the Black Isles, off the southern coast of The Western Fold of Mercania, it is common for the local folk to acknowledge The Sea as a powerful entity that is seen to be of utmost importance, trumping even The Seven themselves. Worshippers of The Sea see the oceans that engulf our world as one great being that should be worshipped and respected. It is claimed that at the end of days, the creatures that inhabit the ocean floors will walk amongst us mortal men and time will cease when every inch of land has been claimed to the watery depths.